Unexpected Love
by Starlight Crystal
Summary: Syaoran and Eriol are enemies fighting in a war. Sakura is a nurse in Eriol's side while Tomoyo is a nurse in Syaoran's side. Sakura soon realise that she's falling for her supposed enemy as friendship blossom between her and Tomoyo. S+S & E+T!! Pls R+R!!
1. What is THAT?!

I started on a new fic, as you can see. Anyway, for those who want me to continue my previous fic, I MUST at least get 25 reviews for that fic!!! *ahem* So, without further ado, let's start this fic!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or what so ever!!!  
  
Key:  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~ (Change of Scene)  
  
***Character's P.O.V***  
  
"talking"  
  
"thinking"  
  
(SN: Starlight's Notes!!! I love 'em!)  
  
Info:  
  
*ahem* Syaoran's kingdom is battling against Eriol's kingdom.  
  
Tomoyo is a nurse attending to Syaoran's wounds.  
  
Sakura is a nurse attending to Eriol's wounds.  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~  
  
***Sakura's P.O.V***  
  
The war had been going on forever! I hate wars! They stink! As I glanced out of the window of the nurses' chamber, I wondered what it was like to fall in love.  
  
"Thinking about your prince charming again, Sakura-chan?" my friend, Chelsea, smirked. I felt a blush creeping up my cheek.  
  
Chelsea knew I was a sucker for love. All I wanted was a guy to drop by just to say 'hi' or giving me little gifts like chocolates and stuff.  
  
I tried to act nonchalant. "I'm heading for the library. You'll know where to find me when that stupid Eriol gets hurt. Seriously! I don' even know when the hell he wanted to start the war!" I fumed.  
  
"I heard that it was because of a book! A clow book, or some sort. God knows what the hell it is! I don't understand why they would even want to fight even a BOOK?" Chelsea shook her head.  
  
"Oh, well. Maybe the book contains something that is important… like maybe a map or long lost item? Anyway, I'm going to get something to eat. Want anything?"  
  
"Nah. All these talk about war had made me lost my appetite. Oh, and while you're going to the library, help me find a book on sewing, will you? Yamazaki is always having holes in his battling uniform. I have to do something about that," Chelsea called out.  
  
"Sure!" my voice echoed down the hallway as I headed for the library. It was a deserted place. And I HATED going there! But hey! It's not as if I had any choice. I sure regretted opening my big mouth. Why hadn't I chosen a better place? Like the kitchen for example.  
  
As I slowly crept down the stairs, I felt as if something was wrong. It's as if I know that something was going to happen. But I don't know what.  
  
I grabbed a broom by the door and went on a search for Chelsea's book.  
  
As I was about to turn towards the sewing session, I saw something glowing. (SN: Sounds familiar? -_-;;)  
  
It was a book. I wanted to run out of that creepy place but curiosity got the better of me. I took the book from the shelf and opened it.  
  
And I thought it was SUPPOSED to be a story book… so, WHAT THE HELL WERE THOSE WEIRD-LOOKING CARDS DOING THERE??!! Hmm… maybe no harm would be done if I just check them out… uh… right?  
  
"Let's see. What's this? The mirror?" I muttered.  
  
Suddenly, all the cards in the book floated out and duplicated themselves. "Wha… what happened?" And before I could say do anything else, a gust of wind blew in through the window and most of the cards flew off.  
  
Oh, well. At least I know that things could NOT get more surprising than THIS… Oh, great. Me and my big mouth. Just after I said those words, the book began to glow again and an orange colour thing seems to be coming out of it.  
  
"Oh, great. Now what?" I grumbled.  
  
"Hi!!!" the orange stuffed animal smiled cheerfully at me.  
  
I rubbed my eyes. I must be dreaming. There is no other excuse. No way would a stuffed animal be talking. Uh-uh. No way.  
  
"You must be the chosen new mistress," the stuffed toy floated on the air.  
  
"Who on earth are you?" I asked.  
  
"I'm Keroberous. Guardian Beast of the clow cards," the stuff animal said proudly.  
  
"You're no beast. You're just a stuff animal," I smirked.  
  
"I said, 'Stop_calling_me_a_stuffed_animal!!!" Kero growled.  
  
"Oh, fine. Whatever. And what are you doing here, anyway?" I asked impatiently.  
  
"To guard the cards, of course! And, speaking of which, where ARE the cards?" Kero smiled up at me expectantly.  
  
"A bunch of them flew out," I shrugged.  
  
"Oh, I see," Kero nodded knowingly. "NANI??!!" He shrieked.  
  
Oops! Uh… maybe those cards WERE important after all…  
  
"Hey! How was I to know? And I DID managed to keep some of them! See?" I showed the remaining cards to him.  
  
He sniffed at it.  
  
"Some of those are fake. Are you sure they are from the book?" he questioned me.  
  
"Uh… well… not exactly," I hedged.  
  
"What do you mean, 'not exactly',"he narrowed his eyes at me.  
  
"Well, um… I sorta called out the mirror and all the cards duplicated," I explained feebly.  
  
"Let me see the remaining cards," he demanded.  
  
I watched as he sniffed through the cards.  
  
"You're in trouble. The real mirror card is not here. The rest of the cards must have flown away. You're lucky the four element cards are still here. If they fly away too, you're going to have a hard time capturing them. And unfortunately for you, I'm not able to identify which are the real cards except for the element cards, so you'll have to capture all the cards that have flown away," he sighed.  
  
"Whoa! Back up a minute! I don't get you. What cards? And how am I supposed to capture those cards?" I asked.  
  
"Since you're the one who released those cards, it's your responsibility to catch them and bring them back. I'll be giving you a sealing wand for you to catch the cards. Those cards possess magical powers, so it may not be easy for you to capture them," he explained.  
  
"Ok… so where's the wand now?" I asked him.  
  
"Stand back," he ordered.  
  
"O Key of Clow, power of light! Release the wand, the force at night!" he commanded.  
  
I watched in amazement as the tiny little key to the diary turned into a wand.  
  
"There! Here's you wand," he said as the wand floated to my outstretched hands.  
  
Before I could say anything, I heard footsteps.  
  
"Hello? Anyone there?" Eriol's voice floated through the deserted library.  
  
"Sakura! Quick! Hide the cards!" Kero urged before he pretended to turn into a stuffed animal and landed on my shoulders.  
  
"Uh… hi, Eriol!" I forced a cheerful smile.  
  
"Hey, Sakura. What are you doing down here?" he asked.  
  
"I was supposed to help Chelsea find her sewing book. But I can't seem to find the one she wanted," I smiled up innocently at him.  
  
"I'll help you find. Why don't you go back to your room first?" he gave me that sick smile.  
  
"Ok. Thanks!" I called up to him.  
  
I was about to reach my room when suddenly, I saw my duplicate.  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~  
  
So, what do you think of it so far? Please R+R to tell me your opinion! And remember! I must have at least 25 reviews for my previous fic before I continue ANY of my stories. *blinks innocently* 


	2. The first card...

Konnichiwa, minna-san!!! Me back!!! *bounces up and down* -_-;; Whoops! Uh… guess I got a LITTLE carried away… but it had been quite some time since I last up dated this fic… Anyway, I wanna thank all those who read my fic!! THANX SSSOOOO MUCH!!! So, without further ado, let's get on with the fic!!!  
  
Key:  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~ (Change of Scene)  
  
***Character's P.O.V***  
  
"talking"  
  
"thinking"  
  
(SN: Starlight's Notes!!! I love 'em!)  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~  
  
***Reader's P.O.V***  
  
"General Li?" Tomoyo knocked softly on the door.  
  
"Come in!" Syaoran barked. He was not in a good mood as quite a number of his soldiers had died in the last battle and they were forced to retreat.  
  
"I heard they found where the Clow book is," Tomoyo said meekly, knowing what was coming next.  
  
"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?" he shouted.  
  
"I… I just knew of this piece of news," her lips were trembling.  
  
"Uh huh. And Eriol and I are friends," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Believe whatever you want," Tomoyo muttered under her breadth.  
  
"I heard what you said. But I'll just ignore it. Anyway, WHAT WAS IT THAT YOU HEARD?" he tapped his foot impatiently.  
  
"One of the spies said that the book is hidden somewhere in Eriol's kingdom," she said, knowing that Syaoran would definitely NOT welcome this piece of news. She was right.  
  
"I must be dreaming. No, having a nightmare is more like it. How can it be," he started pacing around the room. Then, he turned to Tomoyo, "What else have you heard?" he demanded.  
  
"Someone has found the book. Eriol found the whereabouts of it but when he searched the place, the book was gone. He's worried as apparently, only those with magical abilities can open the book and he doesn't think that anyone in the castle has any magical abilities," she said out in a rush.  
  
He started pacing quicker. Tomoyo was getting dizzy.  
  
"At least we know he's not holding the book now. And that's good news… I think. Ok, Tomoyo, you may go back to your room now," he sighed.  
  
Suddenly, he sensed something.  
  
"A clow card," he said, and took out his sword.  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~  
  
***Sakura's P.O.V***  
  
"Wh… who is that?" I stammered. This castle was said to be very old and old equals to ghosts. I am NOT a big fan of ghosts, to put it mildly.  
  
"Lucky you. Now's your chance. This is the Mirror card. Capture it and the fake cards will just disappear," he said calmly.  
  
"BREAK? YOU CALL THIS LUCK ME?" I was hysterical. I was debating on whether to strangle Kero or just make a run for it.  
  
"Release the key!" he commanded. Unfortunately, I think I'm going to have to do neither, I thought as Kero shoved the key into my sweaty palms.  
  
I took a deep breath, then, making sure that no one was watching, I commanded, "O Key of Clow, power of magic; Power of Light! Release the wand, the force at night!"  
  
"Now what?" I asked Kero as the duplicate advanced towards me.  
  
"Duh! Use your brains. Release the Windy card and use it to bind the mirror," he rolled his eyes.  
  
"How an I supposed to do that?" I asked, backing towards the door.  
  
"Just take out the windy card and say 'Windy, Release and dispel!' "he said.  
  
"Ok. Windy card! Release and dispel!" I commanded, then paused before saying, "Bind mirror up!"  
  
I watched in satisfaction as the Mirror card struggled.  
  
"Now's your chance! Capture it!" Kero yelled.  
  
"Mirror, return to your power confined! Mirror!" I shouted. I watched in amazement as the two cards floated back to her. Then, those cards in my backpack floated out and almost half of them disappeared.  
  
"Great job! Now let's see…," Kero muttered as he looked through the cards. You've only got the Rain, Erase, Sword, Shield, Shot, Voice, Song, Twins, Sand and… uh… uh-oh… the Light and the Dark," he said hesitantly.  
  
"What do you mean 'uh-oh'," I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.  
  
"Um… you may not be able to handle the Light and Dark yet…," he mumbled. "But hey! Look on the bright side! At least you only have 11 cards to capture," he offered.  
  
Sakura was about to reply when she heard footsteps. "Come on! Let's get outta here first!" she said, grabbing Kero along with her. But unfortunately, she didn't notice 1 card had dropped out…  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~  
  
Sorry for the short chapter!!! I'm real sorry… I was working on my other two fics at that time so I only had little time for this. But hope you'll like it! R+R!!! Arigato!  
  
~Amber-chan 


	3. Who's the one?

*stares at the screen blankly* Uh… looks like I've got tons of fic-writing to catch up with… anyways, I'm doing my best here… but please don't expect much… I've got 4 fics to type. *sighs* Anyways, I'd like to dedicate this fic to my good friend, Sapphire-chan. She reviewed all my fic although she was busy with her own fic-typing. Thanks for your reviews!!! ^-^  
  
Key:  
  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~ (Change of Scene)  
  
***Character's P.O.V***  
  
"talking"  
  
"thinking"  
  
(SN: Starlight's Notes!!! I love 'em!)  
  
Info:  
  
*ahem* Syaoran's kingdom is battling against Eriol's kingdom.  
  
Tomoyo is a nurse attending to Syaoran's wounds.  
  
Sakura is a nurse attending to Eriol's wounds.   
(SN: I know, I know… all opposites… but only then would it be fun to write this fic!!! ^-^)  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~  
  
Unexpected Love  
  
Chapter 3  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~  
  
***Reader's P.O.V***  
  
"A… what?" Tomoyo squeaked.  
  
But before Syaoran could reply, the Shot card appeared.   
  
"Look out! This is not a very nice card," Syaoran shouted just as the Shot came dashing towards him.  
  
Tomoyo immediately hid behind the cupboard.  
  
"Lightning!" he called. Syaoran watched as lightning hit Shot, throwing it against the wall.  
  
Angered, Shot hot up and prepared to attack again.   
  
"Fire!" Syaoran called out again. This time, Shot was thrown right through the glass windows. Syaoran hurried after it, but when he looked down, Shot had disappeared.  
  
"Darn!" he muttered under his breath.   
  
"Tomoyo, you must NEVER tell anyone about the clow cards," he warned a stunned Tomoyo, who was staring at the broken glass.  
  
Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"Anyway, I can't seal the card even if it didn't run away. Only the person with the sealing wand can be able to capture it and return it to its original form. That's why we need to find who was the one who opened the book of clow before any more cards attack again," he bit his lip.  
  
"How do we find the person? He or she must be inside Eriol's kingdom. How are we supposed to go in without being found out?" Tomoyo asked nervously.  
  
Syaoran smirked. "It's not how are 'we', it's how are YOU. None of our enemies had seen you before, so they won't know which side you're on. All you have to do is enter the kingdom, and poke around. Try to make friends with the nurses inside. The person with the book will have an orange stuffed animal. That animal is supposed to be some sort of a guardian beast but without all 52 cards, he can't get back to its original form. That stuffed animal has a ling tail and is able to talk and fly. I'll put you there for a week, if you still can't find that person, then come back. I'll think of something else," Syaoran shrugged.  
  
"When do I take off?" Tomoyo asked in a quiet voice.  
  
"Tomorrow," Syaoran said simply and walked out of the door.  
  
Tomoyo was trembling as she headed towards her dorm to pack her bags. She knew the consequences if she was being discovered as a spy.   
  
She just hoped that this whole war was over.  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~  
  
***Reader's P.O.V***  
  
"Urgh! The Book of Clow should be here somewhere. No one could have opened it unless that person had magical abilities. And there isn't a single sole with magical abilities in this kingdom!" Eriol growled in frustration. (SN: Hmm… this doesn't sound like the Eriol we all know and love… our calm and cool Eriol…)  
  
"Oh, well. Might as well get something to eat," he muttered closing the library door behind him as he walked out.  
  
Just then, he slipped. "What the hell---," he winced in pain as he landed on his bottom. He looked under his shoes and gasped.   
  
"The Lock… looks like a clow card," he murmured, narrowing his eyes at the card. The person who opened the book of clow must be nearby. He racked his brains and tried to remember if he had seen anyone coming out from the library. The only one he could remember was Sakura. But Sakura was too dense, AND she didn't have any magical powers.   
  
Guess he would just have to wait to find out.  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~  
  
"Kero, are you saying that I actually have magical powers?" Sakura demanded.  
  
"Yeah. How else would you have opened the book?" Kero stuffed the remaining of the strawberry shortcake into his mouth.  
  
"And I'm not supposed to tell anyone?" Sakura questioned.  
  
"Yup. Don't ask me why," Kero shrugged, sensing Sakura's next thought.  
  
"But what if a card appears when there are people around?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You've got the sleep and the time card. Use the Sleep card to make them sleep or you can also use the Time card to freeze time. Choose yourself," Kero mumbled as he gulped down his soda.  
  
"You've got to hide yourself soon. Chiharu went to get herself a drink. She'd be back soon. I'm sharing this room with her," Sakura warned.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'm going to sleep now anyway," he flew under Sakura's blanket.  
  
Just then, she heard Eriol whistling through the door. She peaked outside and gasped.  
  
Eriol was holding one of the clow cards!  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~  
  
Yay! Finished at last! Anyways, it may be short… but I'm out of ideas for now… -_-;; Anyways, hope you enjoyed this fic! R+R!! 


	4. The appearance of 2 more Clow Cards

"smiles* I'm back with Chapter 4 of 'Unexpected Love'! I know it took me a while but I had a major brain block. -_-;; Well, anyways, hope you like it!  
  
Key:  
  
  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~ (Change of Scene)  
***Character's P.O.V***  
"talking"  
"thinking"  
(SN: Starlight's Notes!!! I love 'em!)  
  
Info:  
  
*ahem* Syaoran's kingdom is battling against Eriol's kingdom.  
Tomoyo is a nurse attending to Syaoran's wounds.  
Sakura is a nurse attending to Eriol's wounds.  
(SN: I know, I know. all opposites. but only then would it be fun to write this fic!!! ^-^)  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~  
  
Unexpected Love  
Chapter 4  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~   
***Readers' P.O.V***  
  
"Hey, Sakura! Did you hear that there's a new nurse coming. Her name's Tomoyo. She seems friendly, though," Chelsea walked in, holding yamazaki's torn shirt.  
  
"I'm surprised Eriol let her in. He seems suspicious of anyone who's new. He thinks they're spies," Sakura muttered.  
  
"Well, he's been distracted lately. He thinks that there's someone with magical powers in this kingdom as the Clow book had been opened," Chelsea shrugged, oblivious to Sakura's reaction.  
  
Just as sakura was about to reply, a girl walked in.  
  
"Uh. hi! I'm the new nurse?" she bit her lips and smiled nervously.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Hi! I'm Chelsea and the is Sakura," Chelsea introduced. She got up from her bed and walked over to the one beside Sakura. "And this," she said gesturing, "will be your bed. We'll share a room together," Chelsea smiled.  
  
"Okay, thanks," Tomoyo carried her bag and walked to her bed.  
  
"Hey, Sakura, that's a cute stuffed animal, Where'd you get it?" Chelsea asked, pointing at Kero.  
  
Sakura put a restraining hand on Kero as he looked like he was about to fly up towards Chelsea.  
  
"Uh. at the library," she answered feebly.  
  
Sakura did not notice that Tomoyo had seen it and had thrown them suspicious looks.  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~   
***Tomoyo's P.O.V***  
  
'Both Sakura and Chelsea seems like friendly girls. But didn'y Syaoran say that there was an orange stuffed animal that was associated with the Clow cards?' I thought as I watched the stuffed animal beside Sakura.  
  
My head jerked up as Chelsea's voice snapped into my thoughts.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, we're going to the kitchen, are you coming?" she asked. My stomach growled hungrily at the thought of food, but my mission was more important.  
  
"In a minute. Just let me unpack first," I gave them my most innocent smile.  
  
"Ok, see ya," they called as they're voices carried down the hallway.  
  
After they're footsteps had died down, I walked towards the orange stuffed animal. But what got my attention was the book beside it/  
  
"The book of Clow?" I muttered my breath. Just then, the orange stuffed animal flew up.  
  
"Who are you?" it asked. And I gasped.  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~   
*** Readers' P.O.V***  
  
Eriol started pacing around the room. He stopped briefly to stare at the Lock for a moment before he started to pace again.  
  
The only person he could suspect was Sakura. But she did not have any magical powers or he would have sensed it long ago. He was about to list out the suspects when he froze.  
  
"A clow card," he muttered, and came fact to face with the twins.  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~   
*** Still Readers' P.O.V***  
  
Syaoran was bleeding from the cut that the Shot had given him. However, he was more anxious of what Tomoyo had found.  
  
He was about to send off his pigeon to give a letter to Tomoyo, when he sensed something.  
  
"Another Clow Card," he mumbled, and then, he was drenched.  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~   
Hehe~ The rain Card pulled a trick on Syaoran. no thanks to me! *smiles innocetly* Anyways, I'm REAL sorry for the late update and the short chapter but I really, really, did my best. Pls R+R!!!  
  
~Amber-chan  
  
PS: I'll be updating 'Enemies, Friends. Or Love?" next! ^____^ 


End file.
